


cause we'll work it out (yeah we'll work it out)

by orphan_account



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, i know this game and its fandom are dead but i couldnt care less, it's intentional, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “no, no no.. no, no!” he cried to no one in particular, still gaping at the remnants of lukas’s inventory.but when it finally hit jesse that lukas and ivor were dead (even now, the thought that they had actually died sends jesse reeling.), he saw red.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas, Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	cause we'll work it out (yeah we'll work it out)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfiction this long in my entire life?? minecraft just makes me more powerful  
so i was watching a playthrough of minecraft story mode episode 8 and i was wondering: what if jesse reacted differently to lukas's death and respawn?? so i wrote this in like an hour at 12 am  
anyways enjoy

when aiden pushed lukas off of sky city, jesse was stunned. he didn’t have much time to feel anger or sadness, considering he and the founder (or isa, he guesses.) were punted off soon after. it was more like a plot twist than a tragedy, really. it really helped calm his shot nerves when jesse found out for himself there was water at the bottom, anyway.

when pama had taken control of lukas and petra, jesse was determined. lukas wasn’t dead, and jesse had been hellbent on keeping it that way. there was something he could do to save lukas.

but when they had landed through the portal and into that.. _“sploof”_ game, and both lukas and ivor were plunged from the platform and into the pistons? all jesse felt was anguish, and despair.

there wasn’t any water waiting below lukas to cushion his fall or short circuit his redstone chips that time. and before jesse even had the chance to blink, they were crushed to smithereens.

at first, he was dumbfounded. it took him a few seconds to process what had actually happened. jesse almost wanted to pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“no, no no.. no, _no_!” he cried to no one in particular, still gaping at the remnants of lukas’s inventory.

but when it finally hit jesse that lukas and ivor were dead (even now, the thought that they had actually _died_ sends jesse reeling.), he saw red.

jesse had lunged at the person who dropped ivor and lukas, which happened to be nell, roaring as he swung his sword at her. even as she fell, he continued to approach, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

em had quickly objected his attacks with a, “hey, using weapons is against the rules!”, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

jesse couldn’t think straight, couldn’t care less about whether the stupid rules of this world applied to his actions. it didn’t stop him in sky city, and certainly wouldn’t stop him now. not when lukas was dead.

even when slab launched tnt at him, jesse couldn’t think about whether to dodge or parry. it seemed like such an insignificant problem, a little hiccup compared to the world that was crumbling around him as he knew it. he didn’t think twice to strike it back at him, couldn’t think, not when lukas was dead. he just couldn’t think.

jesse couldn’t think, or focus, or pay attention to anything the old builders were saying to him after the match was stopped. in his head was just a constant mantra of _lukas is dead, lukas is dead, lukas is dead._

that is, until otto approached jesse and petra and said, “your friends aren’t dead.”

it was like someone had suddenly turned off a jukebox that had been playing the same tune for weeks endlessly. jesse blinked, suddenly rapt. “wait, what? how?!”

“when people are eliminated in the games, they don’t die." “that would be wasteful!” chimed hadrian, arms flailing in exaggeration.

otto shot him a look, before continuing, “in our games, when people die, they reappear in one of our “respawn zones.”

whatever mevia and hadrian had said to him afterwards became a blur. jesse responded to their accusations and questions sharply, suddenly annoyed. whatever questions they had could wait if it meant that lukas and ivor were still alive, as the old builders had indicated.

every minute that was spent talking to the old builders about the atlas and the games was a minute that could’ve been spent looking for lukas (which, in hindsight, was a pretty rash thing to think, jesse mused to himself, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t still stand by it).

by the time they had made their way to the competitor village, jesse was more anxious and high-strung than he could ever remember being.

jesse knew the facemeat guy guarding the portal to the mines was just doing his job, but he couldn’t help but feel ticked off when he was refused access to his friends. so when he was finally swayed by jesse’s.. puppy-dog eyes, and demanded a piece of bread in return for retrieving lukas and ivor, jesse was all too eager to craft it and hand it over.

and when he was finally greeted by lukas’s stupidly handsome face slamming into the ground after he was shoved out of the portal, jesse didn’t hesitate to envelop him in the biggest hug he could muster.

“woah,” lukas wheezed, the hug crushing his ribs and effectively cutting off his breathing, but returned the embrace after a few moments of surprise.

they stood there like that for who knows how long, just holding each other, before jesse (begrudgingly) pulled away.

lukas took a heavily exaggerated inhale after he was released. “man, give a guy a head’s up once in a while, huh? god, you have no idea how happy i am to see you.”

“i was going to say the same thing,” jesse laughed, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “i.. i really thought you two were dead.”

lukas smoothed back his blonde hair, grinning at the other man. “me too, if i’m being honest. still kinda shaken up about it. but we’re back, and that’s what matters right?”

jesse was all too eager to agree (and almost all too eager to finally give in to his impulses and just kiss those stupid lips of lukas’s), until ivor cleared his throat, snapping them both out of the moment. “i’m _so_ sorry to interrupt your reunion, but i think we have bigger fish to fry than a staring contest!”

instantly, both of the men’s faces flushed, ivor and petra both sighing as they watched lukas and jesse jump from one another in embarrassment.

and with a final, shy smile at one another, their group continued on their quest to obtain the atlas. life went on, but from that day forward, jesse had always walked a little closer to lukas, and lukas’s hands and shoulders seemed to bump jesse’s more often than usual. not that it was unwelcome, but jesse sort of wished he could just hold lukas again, just to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

(but jesse was sure both he and lukas had a feeling there would be more time for moments like those in the future, when they weren’t dying.)


End file.
